Teardrops On Her Face
by Paravie
Summary: Katara loves Zuko. He doesn't love her. One-sided Zutara. Maiko, Taang, and Sukka.
1. Alone

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Katara felt her breath catch in her throat. Zuko looked so perfect.

"Katara? You alright?"

Katara quickly faked a smile so he wouldn't see.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She was far from fine. Every time Zuko looked at her, she had to hide her true feelings. It had become second-nature to her. If she let it slip, he might see what she wanted so badly, everything that they should be.

She was in the Fire Nation palace, at a party thrown by the Fire Lord himself. It was for the final signature received on the Southern Water Tribe Peace Treaty. The journey to restore balance to the world was nearly over.

Glancing around the finely decorated room, she spotted the reason she hadn't confessed her love for Zuko to him that year previous: the raven-haired beauty Zuko couldn't stop talking about.

Katara felt familiar pain and jealousy rise within herself when she looked at Mai. The seemingly emotionless girl had everything Katara had to live without.

"How do you like the party?"

Katara turned her gaze back to the firebender in front of her. The world seemed to fade away when she looked into Zuko's golden eyes.

She laughed, simply for the fact that she couldn't see anyone else when he was with her. Zuko took it as a laugh of pleasure.

"It's great, Zuko. You must've gone to a lot of trouble to get this place looking so beautiful."

Zuko smiled and shook his head. "It wasn't that much trouble. Speaking of beautiful, have you seen Mai tonight? Her dress is gorgeous. You look pretty good yourself."

Katara's heart jumped as he looked around and leaned towards her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Let's find out," she said with a grin. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"I love Mai so much. When we're together, it feels so perfect. I've finally got it right. That's why I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Katara's legs suddenly felt like jelly. Her heart seemed to stop, and she suddenly wished she was sitting down.

Concerned, Zuko asked, "You sure you're okay? I can call a nurse if you want."

"Master waterbender and healer, remember? I'm fine," Katara laughed.

In her head, though, she was longing to scream. _No! I'm not okay! Do you realize you're all I think about at night? You're the reason for the teardrops in my bending water. You're the reason I still wish on stars like a little girl. You're like a song that I keep playing, a painful song. And I don't know why I keep playing it. I love you, Zuko. I've loved you for a long time._

Her mental speech went unsaid.

"I'm just surprised. But I hope she says yes. You two are perfect for each other." The lie physically hurt to think, much less say. Yet she said it, wanting only for Zuko to be happy. Even if it meant she was tortured.

Zuko smiled broadly. "Thanks, Katara. I'm going to go find her now. Stick around a bit, I'm gonna try soon. I'd like you to be there."

"Sure, Zuko. Now go find Mai."

Pain shined in her eyes as she watched him walk away, so perfectly. She hoped he couldn't hear her catch her breath. Why couldn't _she _be that flawless? Maybe then, Zuko might love her. Instead, he loved Mai. _She'd better hold him tight, and give him all the love that she masks so well. And when she looks into those beautiful eyes, she'd better know how lucky she is._

Zuko was the reason Katara cried. He was why she wished on stars. He was her sad, haunting song played over and over.

Why did she keep listening?

"Hey, Katara."

Katara instinctively faked a smile as she turned to the person who was addressing her.

"Hey, Aang!"

Aang rubbed the back of his bald head with his hand. "Katara, can I talk to you?"

Glancing at the crowded ballroom, she shrugged.

"Sure. Where's Toph?"

It was Aang's turn to shrug. His girlfriend was rarely where she was supposed to be. As the Avatar's girl, she was expected to stay by his side. Just like Mai was supposed to stay near Zuko. Neither girl ever did so.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… It's about you."

Katara's eyebrow arched.

"Here… I'll start from the beginning."

Katara waited for him to continue. She was interested in what he had to say, and a distraction from Zuko was always welcome.

"Uh, well, a year ago, before Zuko's crowning, I thought I loved you. But I could tell you liked Zuko, so I never told you. I have a feeling you still have feelings for him, and, well; I just wanted to tell you that it gets better. You'll get over him. I had myself convinced that there was no other girl out there for me, but then Toph knocked it into my head that there were more fish in the sea, and it turns out she had liked me for a while. I got over the crush I had on you. I was too young to know what love really was. But now, I'm sure I love Toph. You don't really love Zuko, if you think you do. It's just a crush. You'll get over him, eventually. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Katara was stunned. Aang, her unbiological little brother, had liked her? Then the rest of what he had said sunk in.

"You… You don't know what you're saying." Her voice was cold. "This isn't some silly crush. I can't live without Zuko. I LOVE HIM!" She loudly whispered the last part.

"No, Katara, you don't. I can tell. You'll get over him, and one day you'll find out what love truly means." Aang was trying to calm her down. He wasn't doing very well.

Katara suddenly wished they were having this conversation in private.

"You don't know anything about how I feel. You don't know what I go through every day. You might have, at one point, but the months have made you forget how badly it hurts. You don't understand. No one does."

Aang tried to put his hand on her arm to comfort her. She jerked sharply out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!"

Aang gave Katara a concerned look. "Katara, I'm trying to help you. I just-"

"Help me? You want to _help me_? Then get rid of that emotionless thing I hear is human. That's the only thing that can help me." Her eyes had grown cold.

Aang sighed. "Katara, I know you're hurting. And when you're out of this, just know that I'm still here if you want to talk."

He slipped away, leaving Katara alone once again.

She saw Zuko laughing with Sokka and Suki. They seemed so far away...

She didn't want to see Zuko propose to Mai. She didn't want to see the rare emotion that would show on her face. It might be happiness, surprise, or amazement; maybe all three. Whatever it was, Katara didn't want to see it. So she left.

Slipping out the back door, she headed for the ostrich-horse she had tied up hours earlier. The palace grounds were huge, and required transportation to get to places in a reasonable amount of time.

"You understand, don't you?" she asked the ostrich-horse. It snorted in response.

Sighing, she mounted the animal. Guiding it to the guest houses, she picked up a trot. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Alone, she arrived in front of her temporary bedchambers. As a personal friend of the Fire Lord, she along with the rest got the best. Her room was literally a miniature house, complete with separate living room, kitchen, and its own tiny backyard.

She signaled a stable hand to come fetch the ostrich-horse. The young boy seemed surprised to see the master waterbender back so early. They had expected the party to last until the first rays of dawn.

Entering the room, she blew out the candles someone had lit for her. She didn't want to see the light.

An image of a smiling Zuko had seared itself into her brain. She hit her forehead with her hand, trying to get it out.

"I might be able to sleep tonight, if you get out, you stupid boy."

When her attempts to get the picture out of her mind failed, she sighed and sat on her bed, feeling dejected.

_I love him. I do! Forget what Aang says. I _know _I love him. Aang doesn't know what he's saying._

He was the reason for the single tear sliding down her cheek. He was the only one who had enough of her to break her heart. Him, her lonely song played over and over.

_You're just time of my life taken up. There's never enough. You're all I need to fall into, Zuko! Too bad you can't catch me, not while Mai is in your arms._

She wiped the stupid tear off her cheek. She was tired of crying.

"Aang's wrong," she fiercely said aloud.

_Is he?_

She ignored the thought. "I love you…"

_Am I forever destined to be alone? This cycle keeps going on and on. Zuko looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see. He smiles, I try not to get lost in his eyes. He kisses Mai, I die even more inside. And now I'm going to lose him forever. I should have told him a year ago. What did I have to lose? He might be mine now if only I had told him. But I can't change the past. I'm alone._

She fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Together

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Katara woke up and smiled.

The ice inside the igloo was sparkling as the sun's rays snuck in. Slipping out of bed, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Such a beautiful day… I think I'll practice my bending before breakfast."

She weaved soapy water through her hair to quickly wash it. She tamed her hair into the two braids she had taken to wearing, leaving the shorter strands of her loopies out. Hooking one into each braid, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She liked the girl she saw.

Quickly changing into her day clothes, she slipped her parka and boots on. She strolled out of her igloo, completely relaxed.

She wasn't prepared for the person waiting for her outside.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aang?"

Aang smiled. "Hello, Katara."

Rushing forward, she threw her arms around her best friend whom she hadn't seen for years. He returned her embrace. He had grown a lot since she had last seen him; he was taller, more muscular.

Pulling back to look him up and down, she exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting to see you until next month, in the Earth Kingdom! Why are you here?"

Aang smiled down at her for once. "I wanted to see you. When you left without a warning, I knew better than to go after you. I wanted to know how you're doing."

Memories came crashing down on Katara.

Leaving hours before she knew anyone would realize she was gone, those three years ago after she had ran away from the party where Mai became Zuko's betrothed.

Not keeping in contact with family or friends as she made the month-long journey to the Southern Water Tribe.

Sending letters to Sokka, Toph, and Suki about where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

She had been depressed, and wasn't thinking straight. For months, she wallowed in self-pity until her Gran-Gran forced her to talk to her. She spilled everything, including her and Aang's last conversation at the party.

Her Gran-Gran told her something similar, and Katara couldn't take it. She blocked everyone she loved out of her life and ran away to travel the Earth Kingdom alone.

Then, one day, a year after she had fled the party and 7 months after her Gran-Gran had talked to her, she unexpectedly appeared in the Southern Water Tribe a different person.

She had changed, though she refused to talk about what happened during her 7-month disappearance.

All this came back to her as she looked at Aang.

"I'm great, Aang. Before I say anything else, I really should apologize to you. You were right. Although, only partially. I really DID love Zuko. But I got over him. Now, I'm perfectly happy being alone. I should have listened to you, though. It would've saved me a lot of trouble and pain."

Aang smiled. "Apology accepted, Katara. I just wish I could've seen you sooner than now. I missed you, Katara. We all did. I'm happy to see you're doing so much better. And by the way, I'm staying until we leave for Sokka and Suki's wedding in a month. And guess who's with me?"

Katara's eyes widened and she looked around. As she looked behind her, she saw them.

Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Toph were standing there smiling. Well, all but Toph. She looked miserable, and she had good reason. Because of the cold, she was forced to wear shoes.

"Geeze, Sugar Queen, how do you survive here?"

Laughing, Katara gave the plucky earthbender a hug. Toph hugged her back for a brief second before punching her in the arm.

"Hey! Don't squish me to death."

Toph had grown a lot in 3 years. She was nearly Katara's height, and wore her hair in one long braid, though her bangs still hung long over her unseeing eyes. She figured Ty Lee had helped her style it.

As soon as she thought of Ty Lee, she heard her squeal. "Oo! Katara! I love your hair! It looks so pretty! You look amazing!" The hyper girl threw her arms around her, and after Katara hugged back cartwheeled away.

"Yeep! This ice is cold on my hands, even through my gloves!" Ty Lee was decked out entirely in pink and green. The Kyoshi Warriors had apparently affected her style somewhat. Her hair was pulled to the side and braided halfway down, where there was a ponytail and the rest hung loose. Her bangs looked like they could use a trim, but Ty Lee didn't seem to mind.

Next was Mai. She wore her hair completely down, not even a clip to hold it back. Katara could see why Zuko had fallen in love with her, at least the visual part. She was gorgeous.

Mai just looked at Katara, golden eyes full of unreadable emotions. Nodding at her, she said, "Hello, Katara. It's nice to see you're doing so well."

Then, she turned to face Zuko. Zuko, the man she used to love, who had unknowingly caused her so much pain. The man she now only thought of as a friend… If she could even do that, after not even writing for 3 years.

"Hi, Katara." He glanced at the rest of the group. Catching his hidden message, Aang spoke up.

"Hey… Guys. Let's go get some breakfast."

Silently, Mai glanced at Zuko and followed an equally silent Toph, who was following Aang towards the gathering igloo. Ty Lee, being her bubbly self, started chatting non-stop about how great the food on Kyoshi was and all the great things she had heard about Water Tribe food.

When they were out of sight in the main gathering igloo, Katara turned to look at Zuko. He was silently standing there, looking at her. Not staring, just looking.

Not sure of what to do, Katara simply said, "Hi."

Zuko's gaze never left her. "It's been a long time, Katara."

Katara met his gaze. "Yes, it has."

Neither of them spoke for a minute, both just staring at each other, both not breaking eye contact.

Finally, Zuko broke the silence. "You missed my wedding."

That got Katara to look away, ashamed. She suddenly found a snow bank to be very intriguing.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Zuko kept looking at her. She kept staring at the snow bank.

Seeing that this wasn't working, Zuko got right to the point.

"Katara. Why didn't you tell me?"

Something in his voice forced Katara to look at him.

"You liked Mai. I just wanted you happy," she simply said, swallowing uncomfortably.

Zuko closed his eyes and kept them closed for a while. Then he opened them and spoke.

"Katara, I didn't know. I didn't know how much I was hurting you. If I had, I would've done something!" He angrily looked to the side before staring at his feet.

It was Katara's turn to not look away. "What, Zuko? What would you've done?"

Zuko refused to look up. "I don't know. Something."

Katara shook her head, eyes not leaving him. "No, Zuko. There was nothing you could've done. It's all turned out in the end. Let's just make a pact, here and now, to not let this affect our friendship. If we still have one, that is."

Zuko finally met her gaze again. "I never stopped calling you a friend."

This brought a slight smile to Katara's face. "Neither did I, no matter how confused I was."

Zuko slightly smiled back. "So, about that pact? How does it work?"

Katara kept smiling as she said, "We both state that we know you and Mai are deeply in love, and no one else loves you. Well, besides your crazed fangirls, but you know what I mean. I don't love you anymore. Someone helped me realize that."

Zuko's smile grew a little wider. "I'm for that pact. Now, can I give you a hug? As a friend?"

Katara's smile broke into a grin as she walked into Zuko's open arms. Her heart's beat remained the same. She felt nothing more than happiness that they were still friends. She was truly over him.

As they pulled apart, Zuko was grinning, too.

As they walked towards the gathering igloo, Zuko paused.

"If you don't mind me asking, who helped you get over me?"

Katara's grin faded. "That's… Something I'd rather keep to myself for now. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell, but not today. I made a promise."

Zuko shrugged. "Okay. But when you're ready, I expect to be the first to know."

Katara's smile returned as they entered the igloo. The rest of the group looked up expectantly. Seeing the smiling pair, the rest, including Mai, smiled as well.

Sitting down between Ty Lee and Toph, Katara couldn't stop smiling. After 3 years, they were together. Well, minus Sokka and Suki, but besides that, they were together.

And in a month, they'd ALL be together. Team Avatar would be reunited.

_Together is where we belong._


	3. Perfection

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"I don't need a boyfriend, Ty Lee."

The look of disappointment on the girl's face did nothing to change Katara's mind.

"But Katara, I know _just _the guy! He's really cute and sweet, and you two are just_ perfect _for each other!"

Katara rolled her eyes at the energetic 19-year-old. "No, Ty Lee. I'm perfectly happy being single."

Ty Lee made a pouty face before walking to the other side of the room on her hands. "If you change your mind-which I'm just _positive_ you will after you meet the guy! - I can get you free tickets to the circus I used to work for! I hear they're doing really well, even though they lost their main entertainment-which was _me_, of course! They're-"

"TY LEE! I don't need a boyfriend to be happy! I'm fine without one!"

Ty Lee gave her another over-exaggerated pouty face before a trademark grin replaced it. "You keep saying that, but when you meet him and fall in love, remember the tickets! Now, I'm gonna go get ready to go to the salon!"

She let out a squeal of delight that made Katara flinch.

"I can't believe Sokka's really getting married! And Suki, she must be _so _happy! And-"

"And we're going to be late unless we hurry and get ready to go!"

Ty Lee's face froze for a moment, before she smiled and said, "Right! I'll be back in a sec!"

She flipped out of Katara's room, closing the door with a flick of her foot.

Katara groaned into the silence.

They were on Kyoshi Island, a month and a half after Aang had unexpectedly appeared at the Southern Water Tribe. They were there for Sokka and Suki's wedding.

The girls had made plans to get their nails done as a treat, a day before the wedding. Mai had agreed to go, though she didn't seem to look forward to it. Toph wasn't exactly thrilled, either.

Katara quickly changed into lighter clothes and slipped a pair of sandals on. The Earth Kingdom wasn't nearly as hot as the Fire Nation, but it did get to decent temperatures.

Walking out of her room down the hallway, she waited outside Ty Lee's door. The girl was taking forever just to put shoes on.

Katara banged on the door. "Ty Lee! We're going to be late! How long does it take to put a pair of shoes on?"

"I'm almost ready! And don't forget about those tickets!" came Ty Lee's muffled reply.

10 minutes later, Ty Lee emerged. She had completely re-done her hair, outfit, and make-up. Before, she had been decked out in her darker green Kyoshi Warrior dress and her Kyoshi Warrior make-up. Now, she was wearing a bright, almost blinding pink-and-green top and equally as bright leggings and a skirt. Her once-braided hair was now flowing over her midriff-showing shirt in tiny waves. Her Kyoshi Warrior make-up was gone, leaving an acne-clear face dabbed with minimal concealer and blush. Katara stared at her in disbelief.

"Ty Lee, the wedding's tomorrow! Why so dressed up?"

Ty Lee grinned. "Who knows when a cute boy will show up? I need a new guy! Things just weren't working with Hahn!"

Katara had an overwhelming urge to bang her head against a wall.

Inhaling, she counted to ten. Exhaling, she spoke. "Ty Lee. Let's… Let's just go, okay?"

Ty Lee kept grinning as she actually walked on her feet for once. She was still bouncing with every step, though. Katara was surprised she hadn't gone insane over Ty Lee's constant cheerfulness and insistence that she needed a boyfriend.

"Did I tell you about this guy I met? He's really cute, and I think he's into me! He has brown hair, and…"

Katara tried her hardest not to sigh. It was going to be a long walk to the salon.  
>~~~~<p>

Suki nervously looked at everything that was going on around her. Katara noticed the girl's worried look and smiled gently at her.

"Suki," she said, getting her attention, "Calm down. Everything's going perfectly!"

Suki closed her eyes and nodded. "I guess so. It's just… It's all becoming so real! When Sokka proposed, I didn't realize how much work getting married would be. And now that it's finally here, it's finally happening… I'm just nervous, that's all."

Katara tried reassuring the nervous bride. "It's alright, Suki. You love him, and he loves you. You're just taking your relationship one step further. It's normal to be nervous."

Ty Lee piped up from where another warrior was doing her hair. "Yes! What Katara said! I wouldn't know personally, of course, but Mai told me that SHE was nervous on her wedding day, too!"

Jerking her head up from where she was having the final touches of her gown put on, Mai shot daggers at Ty Lee with her eyes. She would've physically shot them, but couldn't move due to the number of young girls scrambling around her, adding pearls into her bridesmaid dress.

"That was supposed to stay between you and me, Ty Lee." Sighing, Mai turned her gaze to Suki. "But it's true. I was nervous, too. It's perfectly normal. And considering I was only 17, I was probably even more nervous than you are now."

Suki smiled at the quiet Fire Lady. "Thanks, Mai. And thank you, all of you, for being here on this special day."

Katara glanced around. "Wait. Where's Toph?"

The blind earthbender was nowhere to be seen. She should've been there hours ago, to have been getting dressed for the wedding that was taking place later that evening.

Suddenly, the door to the large room opened. A very unhappy-looking Toph stood there, wearing her emerald green bridesmaid dress. Her hair and make-up were done, though she wasn't wearing shoes.

Glairing in Suki's direction, as best as she could, she said, "I've been spending the past 5 hours being poked and prodded by Suki's friends. She sent them hours earlier, because APPARENTLY she thinks I wouldn't want to get dressed up."

Katara started giggling. "I must say, Suki, you're smarter than you look."

Toph turned her head to glare at Katara with her clouded green eyes. "No comments, or someone's waking up tomorrow underground."

The other girls in the room immediately tried to suppress their giggles, because none of them wanted to face Toph's wrath. They knew she was serious.

Ty Lee, grinning, knew but couldn't resist one comment. "But Toph, you look so pretty! Your hair is amazing, and your dress fits you so well! Too bad you're not wearing shoes. It would complete the whole outfit!"

Toph stared in Ty Lee's general direction. Mention the shoeless nature of her feet was already digging herself a hole. But then Ty Lee was as far as to pull the dirt in after herself.

"You should dress like this more often! I bet Aang will love it when he sees you! He'll take one look, realize how much he can't live without you, and propose on the spot! At the wedding! How romantic is that, being proposed to at a wedding?"

Saying that she should be wearing shoes was bad enough. Saying Aang would love what she was wearing was even worse. Saying that Aang would _propose_ when he saw what she was wearing was the worst possible thing to say to an already ticked-off Toph.

Toph smiled sweetly. "Stretch? What's that behind you?"

Ty Lee turned to see a rock-glove heading for her mouth. Her mouth formed a silent 'O' just as the glove covered it.

The group couldn't take it anymore. The 10-or-so girls in the room all burst out laughing. Toph was smirking as Ty Lee futilely struggled to remove the hand.

Toph finally released her mouth. Ty Lee was pouting as she examined her make-up in the mirror behind her.

"Toph! You messed up my lipstick! And what was that for anyway? I just said-"

"That it's almost time to head out. C'mon, Ty Lee, fix your lipstick and let's head on out," Katara interrupted, trying to save Ty Lee the torture of another rock-glove over her face.

"This isn't over, Stretch," Toph smirked.

Ty Lee just grinned right back at her. "I can always block your chi flow. Then you can't bend!"

Toph's smirk didn't fade. "You'd have to reach me first."

Ty Lee would've cartwheeled over and jabbed at the pressure points in Toph's back that she knew would render earthbending useless, but even she knew when it wasn't the right time.

Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Suki, and Katara all headed out the door.

~~~~  
>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

Katara smiled to herself as Sokka and Suki shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

To either side of her, the rest of the Gaang including Ty Lee and Mai were smiling. It was a perfect moment, and Katara had never felt happier.


End file.
